Aun despues de tanto tiempo
by Lluvia185
Summary: Algunas semanas después del capitulo 17, Risa y su familia tienen que mudarse repentinamente. Ootani no llega a decirle a Koizumi lo que realmente siente por ella. 10 años despues, Risa volvera a reencontrarse con sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fic de Lovely Complex, acabé de ver la serie hace un par de meses y la verdad es que hacia mucho que no disfrutaba tanto con un shojo, me rei muchisimo. Bueno, a mi no se me da muy bien escribirfics en plan humoristico, de hecho se me da mejor el drama, de todas maneras haré un intento. _

_El fic tendrá un par de capitulos, no creo que pase de cinco, pero nunca se sabe ; ) espero que os guste._**  
**

**Titulo:**Aún después de tanto tiempo.**  
Autora:** Lluvia  
**Género:** Romance, humor y un poquito de drama.  
**Tiempo:** Más de diez años después, a partir del capitulo 17 del anime.  
**Raiting:** Para mayores de 15, no creo que haya contenido sexual, de todas maneras si al final lo incluyo pondré un aviso antes.  
**Resumen:**Algunas semanas después del campeonato de baloncesto y antes del cumpleaños de Risa, su familia tiene que mudarse repentinamente por motivos de trabajo. Ootani no llega a decirle a Koizumi lo que realmente siente por ella, antes de que se marche.

Ahora, más de diez años después, Risa apenas tiene contacto con sus antiguos amigos del instituto, excepto sorprendentemente con Mimi-chan (a quien en mi versión de la historia conoció antes del capitulo 19), sin embargo un acontecimiento, posiblemente consiga reunirla de nuevo con todos ellos.

* * *

****

**Capitulo 1: Echando la vista atrás**

_No puedo creer que realmente vaya a verlos de nuevo_. Pensaba Koizumi mientras salía de su hotel y se dirigía hacia el metro.

Hacía más de diez años que había dejado de vivir en esta ciudad y aún recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer, sobre todo, los años que pasó en el instituto. Es cierto que después de mudarse a Hokkaido, había estado casi otro año entero en un nuevo instituto, y aunque había hecho muchos y buenos amigos, ninguno podía comparase con los que había tenido que dejar atrás.

Durante varios años había mantenido el contacto con Nakao y Nobu-chan, sobre todo durante los años en que su amiga vivió en Hokkaido con su abuela, mientras ambas estudiaban en la universidad.

Risa finalmente se había decidido a estudiar estilismo en una universidad especializada, consiguió el título en seguida, y en poco tiempo se convirtió en una de las estilistas más jóvenes y solicitadas de Japón. El éxito, tuvo muchas consecuencias, entre ellas, desgraciadamente, le hizo perder definitivamente el contacto con Nobu-chan, sus continuos viajes y su excesivo trabajo la habían terminado por separar de su mejor amiga. Y sorprendentemente la habían unido con quien hacía años había sido su rival, Mimi-chan. Mimi, al igual que Risa, había alcanzado un gran éxito en su trabajo, y debido a que ella era modelo y Risa estilista, solían coincidir muy a menudo, por lo que finalmente se habían hecho muy amigas.

Risa recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Mimi hacía dos semanas, el motivo principal por el que hoy se encontraba aquí. Mimi y ella había coincidido en un desfile en Los Ángeles. Entre bambalinas las dos siempre sacaban un rato para charlar.

"_Oye Risa¿vas a ir al concierto que Omibozu da en Japón dentro de un par de semanas?" Preguntó Mimi-chan mientras Risa la peinaba con destreza._

"_Umhh… No sé" respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros mientras sujetaba un mechón con unas horquillas. _

"_¿No sabes?" se escandalizó de pronto Mimi-chan haciendo que parte del peinado se deshiciera. "Hace años hubieras recorrido tierra, mar y aire por un mísero concierto de Umibozu" Risa sonrió ampliamente mientras volvía encogerse de hombros._

"_Lo sé, pero aunque no lo parezca, he madurado" respondió la estilista sin abandonar su sonrisa._

"_Ja" respondió Mimi irónicamente "Las dos sabemos que sigues siendo un desastre, Risa. Además no me digas que en el fondo no te mueres por ir a ese concierto."_

"_Bueno…" meditó Risa mientras continuaba peinando el cabello de Mimi "No puedo negar que me encantaría ir, pero…"_

"_¿Pero…?"_

"_Tengo mucho trabajo, Mimi-chan, no creo que pueda estar en Japón esa semana" terminó confesando Risa con un resoplido disgustado._

"_Pues tendrás que apañártelas, porque Haruka me dijo que seguramente irían todos" respondió Mimi con una sonrisa feliz._

"_¿Haruka?" preguntó Risa confusa, Mimi asintió aún sonriendo._

"_Él me dijo que os conocíais desde el parvulario" respondió Mimi observándose en el espejo frente a ella_

"_Mmmh… sí… pero… ¿Desde cuando conoces tú a Haruka?" preguntó Risa frunciendo el ceño desorientada._

"_¿No te acuerdas?" preguntó Mimi mirándola en el reflejo del espejo. "Nos conocimos hace casi cuatro años" Risa aún tenía el mismo rostro confuso "En la boda" volvió a aclarar Mimi._

"_¿En que boda?" preguntó de nuevo la estilista._

"_En la de Tanaka-san y Suzuki-kun" respondió Mimi resuelta, Risa por su parte abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar "Ah ya no me acordaba…no pudiste ir¿verdad?" Risa sacudió su cabeza negativamente._

_Recordaba perfectamente la alegría que sintió cuando recibió la invitación a la boda de sus amigos, sin embargo, finalmente no pudo asistir, pues la semana de antes la solicitaron en la pasarela de Milán y no pudo rechazar un trabajo tan importante como ese. _

_Mimi, que también fue invitada, si pudo asistir y fue quien le contó cómo había sido la boda, incluso trajo algunas fotos. Todos sus antiguos amigos habían acudido a la boda excepto ella. Risa recordaba perfectamente una foto en concreto que Mimi le había enseñado, una en la que todos salían juntos y sonrientes. Chiharu y Ryoji, parecían haber sucumbido a la tradición y ambos iban vestidos con los típicos trajes de boda japoneses, en lugar de los occidentales. Chiharu estaba preciosa, tan pequeña y sonriente en su precioso shiro-maku de seda blanca, agarrada del brazo de Suzuki-kun. Junto a ellos se arremolinaban todos los demás, las chicas, también iban vestidas con bonitos kimonos, incluso Mimi-chan, que aparecía muy sonriente junto a Haruka y a Seiko-chan, quien por supuesto también llevaba un kimono de mujer. Los chicos sin embargo llevaban trajes occidentales, pero lo que más sorprendió a Risa, fue sin duda ver a Ootani en un extremo de la foto junto Nakao y Nobu. Recordaba perfectamente haber balbuceado a Mimi, "¿Este es Ootani?" Mimi le había contestado con una carcajada risueña, "Si, yo tampoco me lo podía creer, parece que finalmente mis botellas de leche surtieron efecto." Y era cierto, al parecer Ootani finalmente había dejado de ser un enano. En la foto parecía al menos más de un palmo mayor que la ultima vez que Risa le había visto, aún así ella probablemente seguiría siendo más alta que él, ya que en otra foto de la boda, Mimi y él salían juntos, ella por supuesto agarrada de su brazo, y aún le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros, pero ya no era la misma y enorme diferencia de altura que habían tenido años atrás._

"…_me ha invitado y dijo que es muy probable que todos se junten para el concierto" Risa sólo fue capaz de escuchar el final de lo que Mimi-chan le había estado contando._

"_¿Uhh?"_

"_¡¿Es qué no me estás escuchando?!" gritó Mimi en uno de sus habitúales enojos. Risa esbozó una tonta sonrisa a modo de disculpa. "Ahgg…vieja bruja sorda" se quejó Mimi-chan enfurruñándose y cruzándose de brazos "He dicho que Haruka me llamó hace unos días" volvió a explicar la joven modelo "Me dijo que te lo contara si te veía, todos tus compañeros del instituto van a reunirse para ir a ese concierto, creo que les gustaría que fueras. La mayoría hace casi diez años que no te han visto"_

"_¿Tú irás?" preguntó Risa haciendo los últimos retoques del cabello y el maquillaje de Mimi, antes de que empezara a vestirse, Mimi asintió fervientemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Risa la imitó y asintió levemente "Está bien, creo que iré"_

"_Ja, Haruka me debe 500 yens, le dije que te convencería" dijo Mimi levantándose del asiento mientras sonreía triunfante, Risa asintió sonriéndola, mientras notaba como una creciente punzada de nervios empezaba a alojarse en su estómago. "De todas maneras, quedaré contigo en la estación de metro para asegurarme de que apareces" añadió Mimi guiñándola un ojo._

Y esa era la razón por la que en aquel instante corría hacia la estación de metro en la que había quedado con Mimi. La misma, por la que había revuelto todo su equipaje buscando un conjunto que la convenciera, aunque tal vez aquello tuviera más que ver con la presencia de cierto chico que hacía años había sido su primer amor.

Risa había intentado auto convencerse, mientras se rizaba el pelo en el cuarto de baño del hotel, que el hecho de querer estar atractiva y causar buena impresión, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Ootani. Exactamente lo mismo que se había dicho a si misma mientras se probaba el décimo par de pantalones.

Después de casi una hora Risa había quedado satisfecha con su aspecto. Mirándose al espejo pensó que por una vez podía aprovechar sus largas piernas y dejarlas ver, unas calzas por encima de las rodillas, color marrón grisáceo se adherían a sus músculos dándole un aspecto esbelto, los zapatos habían sido su gran dolor de cabeza, le gustaba llevar tacones, pero odiaba sacar la cabeza a casi todo el mundo, así que después de sacar de la maleta todos los pares que había traído, se había decidido por unos negros que se anudaban al tobillo cuyo tacón era de tan solo un par de centímetros. Un vestido blanco estilo túnica, que se abría por delante hasta por encima del ombligo y se anudaba con una cinta negra a la cadera, había sido la prenda que más le había satisfecho, debajo se había puesto una camiseta de tirantes blanca, su cabello rizado y con un medio recogido le daba un aspecto sexy a la vez que casual, por ultimo se había puesto un largo collar de cuentas negras y le había añadido una flor de colores grises a modo de broche sobre su pecho.

Con una sonrisa, Risa cogió su gran bolso blanco y salió corriendo de la habitación, como siempre, llegaba tarde.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!!! Aqui traigo el capitulo dos, me alegra que la idea de la historia os haya gustado : )  
_

_Espero que tambien os guste este capitulo, aunque supongo que os gustaría más, si fuese un poco más largo XDDD_

_Y gracias a Seillie, Arien y Hitomi Kanami por sus reviews. : )  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Abrazos del pasado**

En la entrada del recinto hacia rato que ya esperaban el matrimonio Suzuki y la pareja formada por Nakao y Nobu-chan, a Otani-kun, quien por supuesto llegaba tarde, y a los demás.

"Me pregunto si alguna vez será capaz de llegar pronto" comentó Nobu mientras esperaban, los otros tres asintieron dando una pequeña cabezada como si se preguntaran lo mismo que la rubia.

"Estoy seguro que llega tarde a dar sus propias clases, Nobu-chan" Añadió Nakao sonriendo ligeramente, su novia le devolvió la sonrisa, murmurando una afirmación.

"Otani-seeenseiii" gritó de pronto una voz extremadamente aguda, mientras un cuerpo pequeño y grácil corría hacia los cuatro, no hacia falta ser muy avispado para saber que se trataba de Seiko-chan, que venía acompañado por Haruka y Maity-sensei, quien ahora era compañero de trabajo de Otani.

"Ohhh¿No ha llegado aún Otani-sensei?" preguntó Seiko mientras hacia un puchero y batía sus pestañas, las dos parejas negaron con la cabeza confirmando la ausencia de Otani.

"Ah vaya, que novedad, así que ese enano imbécil llega tarde otra vez" dijo Haruka cruzándose de brazos con un fingido malhumor.

"Haruka-sempai" se quejó Seiko golpeando su brazo para regañarle por su comentario. "Está mal que te metas tanto con Otani-sensei"

"¿Ya sólo falta él, verdad?" preguntó Nakao, refiriéndose a Otani y obviando las frecuentes pero amistosas, disputas entre Seiko y Haruka.

"No" contestó Haruka mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara "¿Recordáis que os dije que Mimi-chan también vendría?" Todos asintieron esperando que el previsible monólogo de Haruka no se alargara mucho. "Pues viene con alguien"

"¿Con quién?" preguntó Nobu-chan con curiosidad. "¿Acaso ya se aburrido de ti?" preguntó de nuevo, esta vez intentando ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa que apareció lentamente en su rostro.

"Siento decepcionarte" respondió Haruka en seguida, sacándole la lengua molesto por la insinuación "Para tu tranquilidad, puedo decirte que Mimi-chan sigue loquita por mis huesos" añadió Haruka con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¿Y quién viene con Mimi-san, Haruka-sempai?" preguntó Seiko recordando el tema inicial de la conversación.

"Ahhh, claro" le respondió Haruka volviéndose hacia él y cambiando el rostro de repente. "Risa-chan"

Durante un momento todos parecieron congelarse ante el anuncio, luego Seiko se atrevió a preguntar cohibidamente.

"¿Risa-sempai?"

"Hai" contestó Haruka alegremente, apenas notando el tirante ambiente que de pronto se había creado "¿No os hace ilusión?" preguntó con ojos soñadores. Los demás arrastraron los pies con sus vistas fijas en el suelo, hasta que por fin Chiharu-chan rompió el tenso silencio.

"Es una gran noticia, Haruka-kun" dijo Chiharu con su habitual voz tímida, "Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a Risa-chan" Suzuki-kun asintió apoyando a su esposa, mientras tanto, Nobu digería la noticia lentamente y meditaba como sería la respuesta de Otani ante semejante visita.

**---o---**

"¡¡Mimi-chan!!" Gritó Risa asustada mientras corría tras la morena, quien la arrastraba por la calle llevándola de la mano, a velocidades casi inhumanas "¡Deja de correr así, vamos a morir!"

"¡No correríamos así si hubieras llegado puntual, vaca loca!" gritó Mimi sin dejar de correr.

"Sumimasen" musitó la pelirroja mientras ella y su compañera esquivaban una moto, de puro milagro.

"¡Ah mira!" gritó repentinamente Mimi, cuando los pulmones de Risa estaban a punto de llegar al inicio de un colapso. La pelirroja levantó la vista viendo el estadio donde se celebraba el concierto y suspiró aliviada, al ver que habían sido capaces de llegar sin morir por el camino.

Sin embargo, en cuanto cruzaron la calle hacia la explanada del estadio, el humor de Risa cambió drásticamente. Una repentina oleada de nervios invadió su estomago y un terrón gigante se instaló en su garganta.

"Mimi…" su voz debía ser realmente asustadiza, porque la modelo se giró observándola en silencio "C-creo… y-yo…tal vez no ha sido una buena idea"

"No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo, busu" le riñó Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

"N-No… es eso" se quejó Risa, de pronto muy interesada en sus propias manos "¿Y si ellos no quieren verme?"

"Bueno… pensándolo bien a mi no me haría muy feliz verte" meditó la morena en voz alta.

"¡¡Mimi-chan!!" se quejó risa ofuscada "Se supone que tienes que animarme"

"Ah, cierto….ummhhh ¿Faito?" respondió Mimi encogiéndose de hombros, Risa por su parte suspiró desanimada "Vamos, Risa, no puede ser para tanto, son tus amigos"

"Querrás decir, _eran_, Mimi. Hace casi una década que no veo a la mayoría de ellos" Se lamentó la pelirroja mientras sentía como sus hombros se hundían.

"Ma, ma…no te desanimes" Mimi volvió a tomar la mano de la pelirroja "Lo mejor que puedes hacer es enfrentarte a ellos cuanto antes, así que vamos" explicó antes de tirar del brazo de Risa y arrastrarla hacia la explanada cercana a la puerta de entrada.

Después de diez minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, Mimi vio un grupo de varias personas reunidas cerca de la taquilla, a unos cuantos metros de donde ellas estaban.

"¡¡Haruka-kun!!" gritó la morena mientras levantaba un brazo y con el otro se dedicaba a arrastrar a Risa. En un momento siete cabezas se volvieron hacia ellas escrutándolas, Risa tragó con fuerza intentando pasar el terrón que de nuevo se había alojado en su garganta.

"¡¡Mimi-chan!!" respondió la inconfundible voz de Haruka mientras se acercaba hacia las dos chicas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Risa por su parte esbozó lo que parecía una mezcla entre una sonrisa nerviosa y una mueca mientras dejaba que Mimi siguiera tirando de ella hacia el grupo de gente.

Unos metros antes de llegar a donde estaban todos, Haruka se acercó para abrazar a Mimi, y luego se retiró para mirar a la pelirroja.

"¡Risa-chan!" exclamó Haruka y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo él la estaba abrazando con efusividad

"Hey, Haruka" respondió ella nerviosa, mientras él la soltaba y la miraba de arriba abajo.

"Kami-sama, Risa-chan estás estupenda" dijo Haruka, Risa sonrió con nerviosismo y asintió, mientras él la acercaba irremediablemente hacia el resto de amigos, quienes la miraban fijamente haciendo que los nervios alojados en su estomago tomaran unas proporciones colosales.

"C-chicos" balbuceó Risa levantando una mano mientras exhibía una sonrisa histérica.

Koizumi contó más de treinta segundos antes de que alguien dijera algo, segundos que en su estado de nervios parecieron siglos.

"Konichi-wa, Risa-chan" dijo Chiharu-chan, como siempre tan conciliadora. Se acercó a la pelirroja y le dio un rápido abrazo, luego se apartó para mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera que calmó un poco los ánimos de Risa. "Me alegro de que hayas venido, hace años que no te hemos visto"

"Hai…" respondió Risa incomoda, mientras se colocaba un mechón tras su oreja, repetidamente. "Quise ir a la boda pero me surgió un contratiempo y… etto…Mimi-chan me dijo que recibisteis mi regalo."

"Si, nos gustó mucho" le sonrió de nuevo Chiharu, luego Suzuki-kun se acercó hasta su esposa y saludó a Risa amablemente, preguntándola por su trabajo.

Mientras hablaba con Suzuki-kun y Chiharu-chan Risa no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Nobu-chan, quien parecía indiferente ante su presencia. Después de las preguntas y la cortesía de rigor, Risa se volvió para saludar también a Maity y a Seiko-chan, que no pararon de decirla lo fabulosa que estaba.

Finalmente, Risa se acercó a Nobu-chan con paso cohibido, Nakao que estaba al lado de su novia, intentó relajar la situación saludando a Risa, ella le sonrió y le saludó de vuelta, aún manteniendo la vista en la que durante años había sido su mejor amiga.

"Nobu…" murmuró Risa frente a ella con la vista clavada en el suelo, aún así la rubia no parecía estar dispuesta a saludarla, y Risa comenzó a notar como los ojos le picaban con unas incipientes lágrimas "Sumimasen, Nobu-chan" volvió a murmurar la pelirroja con voz trémula. Esta vez si, Nobu levantó la vista, aunque conservando su reticencia, que se evaporó al ver los ojos de Risa inundados de lagrimas.

"Sumimasen, Nobu-chan" repitió Risa ahogadamente mientras lloraba de forma escandalosa "¡Soy la peor amiga del mundo!"

"Risa…" murmuró la rubia acercándose a ella.

"Tenía que haberte llamado, pero siempre tenia algo que hacer y al final pasó demasiado tiempo como para llamarte, sumimasen" siguió diciendo la pelirroja mientras intentaba borrar las lagrimas de su cara. Su llanto se detuvo de pronto cuando Nobu-chan se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"Yo también lo siento, Risa" dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba.

"Nobu-chan" murmuró risa antes de devolverle el abrazo, mientras las dos lloraban juntas, montando una escandalosa escena.

Mientras todos sonreían disimuladamente ante el lloroso abrazo de las dos amigas, un resonar de pasos acelerados se acercó hasta ellos.

"Sumimasen" exclamó una voz ahogada detrás del grupo "Tenía que revisar unos exámenes y…"

Aún abrazada a Nobu, Risa alzó la vista del hombro de su amiga y buscó con la mirada al que había reconocido como propietario de la voz.

Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y aún siguieran en el instituto, allí estaba Otani, frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre las rodillas, jadeando por la carrera, mientras intentaba contar porqué había llegado tarde.

Sintiéndose observado, Otani levantó la vista un poco molesto, abriendo los ojos de golpe cuando reconoció a la mujer que estaba abrazada a Nobu-chan.

"¿K-Koizumi?" jadeó Otani con los ojos fijos en la pelirroja, Risa intentó responder pero su voz, no parecía obedecerla.

Era estúpido, el sentimiento de congoja que él podía producir en su corazón aún después de tantos años. Risa había guardado en su memoria con mucho cariño, a quien había sido su primer amor, no correspondido, pero aún así el primer chico del que se enamoró. Y ahora él estaba frente a ella de nuevo, demostrándola que aún conservaba el poder para tirar de las cuerdas de su corazón, solamente con murmurar su nombre.

Solamente algunos detalles habían cambiado el aspecto físico de Otani, pensó Risa mientras le observaba fijamente, ahora él media unos diez centímetros más – _alguien ha debido escuchar sus plegarias, finalmente_ – pensó Risa con una sonrisa interior. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo que la última vez que se vieron, aunque el corte era el mismo. El resto de los pequeños cambios efectuados, eran consecuencia del paso de los años. El rostro aniñado había desaparecido, dando paso a unos rasgos más duros, pero no menos atractivos para Risa, quien de pronto sintió sus mejillas arder ante la contemplación del ahora, hombre frente a ella.

Otani, aún tenía la vista clavada en ella como si no acabara de creerse que estuviera allí de verdad, y era de entender, pues no era la primera vez que creía verla en alguna parte. Durante años su ausencia le había atormentado. No había vuelto a querer a nadie como la había querido a ella y el hecho de no haber podido decírselo nunca, le había privado del sueño durante meses, después de su repentina mudanza.

Ahora mientras la observaba embobado apenas fue consciente de cuando Nobu se apartó para permitirle verla mejor, ella y Nakao eran los únicos que sabían exactamente cuán profundos habían sido sus sentimientos hacia Risa. Incluso ahora cuando la miraba era capaz de recordar con exactitud el olor del perfume que ella había llevado durante el campeonato de baloncesto, casi era capaz de olerlo con solo recordar como ella se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro.

Otani parpadeo, intentando volver al presente y notando ahora si, que la Risa que él había conocido, la antigua amazona risueña y desgarbada del instituto, era ahora una bella mujer que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna de las modelos con las que trabajaba. Las medias y el corto vestido que Risa llevaba, hacían que la sola visión de sus larguísimas piernas le provocaran reacciones lujuriosas que hacia tiempo que nadie había sido capaz de despertar, de forma tan simple. Estos diez años habían trabajado a favor de la pelirroja, su cuerpo había adquirido suaves curvas en los lugares correctos, que le tenían casi babeando.

Pero finalmente fue su voz, lo que logró no sólo aclarar aún mas sus pulso si no que su corazón diera un vuelco en su interior.

"Otani..."

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡¡__Hola!!_

_Lo sé, he tardado un montón en actualizar este fic, pero espero que me perdoneis, sumimasen. Me gustaría que el capitulo fuera un poco más largo, pero lo que me ha salido. _

_En un principio no tenía pensado explicar el por qué Otani no le dijo a Koizumi que ella le gustaba pero después de leer uno de los muschos review que me habéis dejado (gracias a todas), concretamente el de muminSarita, pensé añadir un pequeño flashback. En fin que este capitulo tiene un poco de drama, pero no será asi por mucho tiempo, asi que espero que os guste ; )_

_En cuanto a los capitulos siguientes que no creo que sean más de dos o tres, me gustaría saber si querríais que añadiera algo de lemon entre Otani y Risa, ya sé que no es que haya mucho al respecto en la serie, pero como es un fic situado unos diez años después, me gustaría hacerlos un poco más maduros, pero prefiero saber vuestra opinión antes.  
_

_Eso es todo, gracias por todos los maravillosos revies que me habéis dejado y espero que también disfruteis de este capitulo._

* * *

**3. Secretos de Amor**

.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras, enano" dijo Haruka rompiendo la magia silenciosa del rencuentro. Otani le lanzó una mirada gélida, desviando por primera vez en varios minutos su mirada de la de Koizumi.

"¡A-chan, cuanto tiempo!" exclamó Mimi acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos, Otani que no se lo esperaba, recibió el abrazo de su vecina, un tanto consternado, seguido, al instante de un abrazo aún más efusivo de Seiko-chan.

"Si ya estamos todos, deberíamos ir entrando" murmuró Suzuki-kun, echando un vistazo a su reloj.

"Es cierto, se hace tarde" le dijo Maity-sensei, mientras el grupo comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada principal.

Koizumi caminaba hablando animadamente con Nobu-chan, poniéndose al corriente de lo que había pasado en sus vidas en los últimos años, pero sin poder evitar mirar de reojo hacia atrás, buscando la presencia de Otani, que escoltado por Mimi y Seiko y seguido de Haruka, que vigilaba atentamente cualquier palabra que el joven profesor pudiera decirle a Mimi-chan.

--O--

"¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, A-chan?" preguntó Mimi después de asegurarse que estaban a una distancia prudencial de Risa y los demás.

"No sé a que te refieres, Mimi" se quejó Otani de malos modos, cosa que por supuesto no amedrentó a la modelo en lo más mínimo.

"Pues a que parece que te haya arrollado un camión" respondió ella aún cogida del brazo del joven.

"Sólo estoy sorprendido de ver a Koizumi" resopló Otani ofuscado. "No sabía que iba a venir"

"No me dejó contároslo a ninguno" contestó Mimi-chan pensativa "Sólo a Haruka y porque sabía que sería incapaz de no contárselo. Pero…" añadió ella observando a Otani de reojo quien parecía intentar enmascarar sus actuales sentimientos. "Pensé que te haría más ilusión verla."

"No se que te hizo pensar algo así" dijo él de forma indiferente.

"No sé… tal vez el hecho de que erais uña y carne en el instituto, o quizás cómo te quedaste de hecho polvo cuando ella se mudó" respondió Mimi sarcásticamente. Otani dio un tirón brusco de su propio brazo soltándose del agarre de la modelo y adelantó el paso dejándola atrás.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso" dijo Otani fríamente acelerando el paso para reunirse con el resto, mientras irremediablemente su mente viajaba por el camino de la memoria unos diez años atrás.

--O--

_El día que Koizumi apareció en el instituto con lágrimas en los ojos anunciando que ella y su familia se mudaban de ciudad en apenas dos semanas, fue el mismo día en el que Otani comprendió que estaba enamorado de Risa._

_Sólo imaginar como serían las clases, las bromas, las risas, las peleas… los días sin ella, hizo que el corazón del adolescente, se retorciera con una punzada de angustia. Sin embargo mientras todos intentaban consolarla, él sólo fue capaz de observarla mientras imaginaba una vida sin Koizumi en ella._

_Durante días intentó confesarle sus nuevos sentimientos hacia ella, pero siempre que las palabras estaban a punto de salir de sus labios, algo le disuadía. No podrían mantener una relación a distancia, la sola idea parecía demasiado dolorosa, sobre todo no una relación que ni si quiera había comenzado, que aunque él dijera la verdad de lo que sentía, sería demasiado nueva para resistir la distancia._

_De modo que Otani decidió guardar sus sentimientos por ella exclusivamente para él, como si nada hubiera cambiado, aunque todo lo había hecho._

_El día en que ambos se despidieron no deseaba decirle nada más que la verdad. Decirle que ella le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Pero nunca lo hizo._

_"Supongo que este es el final de All hanshin-Kyoyin" dijo Koizumi con lágrimas en los ojos, la tarde en que se despidió de él. Otani con un nudo en la garganta se limitó a asentir. "Imagino que estarás deseando perderme de vista" bromeó ella con una sonrisa que no enmascaraba sus lágrimas. _

_"Sé…sé que he sido muy insistente con mis sentimientos" volvió a hablar Koizumi. "Pero…no…no me arrepiento de nada"_

_'No hagas esto por favor' suplicó Otani en su mente._

_"Incluso ahora…" continuó Koizumi ajena a los rezos del chico "…no me he rendido. Me gustas Otani."_

_Las ultimas palabras dichas en apenas un susurro estuvieron a punto de quebrar la voluntad de Otani de guardarse sus sentimientos por ella. Sobre todo al ver el brillo de esperanza que pese a todo no se había apagado en los ojos de Koizumi. Él se aclaró la voz dejando unos tensos minutos de silencio sin saber que contestar._

_"Venga, tonta, si seguro que nos vemos pronto" respondió finalmente Otani, enmascarando sus sentimientos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que destruyó las ultimas esperanzas de Koizumi, quien finalmente asintió con una sonrisa._

--O--

En cuanto entraron, Nobu-chan y Nakao se dirigieron cogidos del brazo a comprar unos refrescos, oportunidad que Risa decidió aprovechar para intentar acercarse a Otani y entablar conversación con él, por primera vez en diez años. En el instituto había sido fácil, tenían caracteres tan semejantes que hablar con Otani siempre había sido cómodo y agradable, sin embargo, Risa no se encontraba nada cómoda en este momento, al contrario, estaba bastante nerviosa.

"¿O-Otani-kun?" preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a él con una tímida sonrisa, Otani que se mantenía algo apartado del grupo se giró hacia ella y la observó en silencio. "¿Qué…qué tal estás?"

"No puedo quejarme" respondió Otani secamente, apartando sus ojos de Risa, quien se sintió un poco más incomoda de lo que ya estaba ante la desconocida actitud de él.

"Ah" intercaló Risa con una sonrisa forzada.

"No sabía que ibas a venir" dijo Otani después de unos tensos momentos de silencio entre ambos.

"Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace dos semanas" respondió ella con una risita nerviosa, que no consiguió disolver la tensión que la callada y fría actitud de Otani estaba creando.

"¡Risa!" exclamó Haruka llamando la atención de la pelirroja que se volvió hacia el grupo mientras, Haruka se acercó a ella para cogerla del brazo y mostrarle una foto hecha con su móvil que al parecer había enseñado a todos.

Siguiendo al chico, Risa lanzó una última mirada nostálgica hacia Otani, quien parecía profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Nakao y Nobu-chan que vieron de lejos la escena, intercambiaron una mirada significativa y se acercaron al chico.

"Oootani-kuun" dijo Nobu con un tono melindroso que no presagiaba nada bueno para él, quien se volvió molesto hacia la pareja. "Ven con nosotros" ordenó la chica autoritariamente mientras cada uno de ellos tomaba a Otani de un brazo y le arrastraban por el pasillo.

"Oye, Otani" dijo de nuevo Nobu-chan en cuanto estuvieron bien lejos del grupo "¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?"

"No sé de que me hablas" respondió él con apatía. Nobu cuyo temperamento siempre había sido inestable, empezó a ponerse furiosa y agarró a Otani por la camiseta zarandeándole con fuerza mientras Nakao-chi intentaba calmarla.

"De Risa, ¿De qué va a ser, idiota?" gritó Nobu alterada. "¿Se puede saber a que viene esa actitud tan fría con ella?"

--o--

Risa salía del cuarto de baño, cuando oyó varias voces conocidas discutir en voz alta en el vestíbulo de entrada del recinto, indecisa, decidió que era mejor no interrumpir y se quedó oculta en el pequeño pasillo.

--o--

"Otani, Nobu y yo sólo queremos lo mejor para ti" dijo Nakao sosegadamente mientras intentaba calmar a su novia que asentía con fuerza. Otani refunfuñó molesto, pero Nakao continuó antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca. "Deberías decirle la verdad"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no hay nada que contar" replicó Otani de brazos cruzados.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" preguntó Nobu un poco más relajada "¿Dime que durante los últimos años no has pensado ni una sola vez en ella? ¿Que no has pensado en qué habría cambiado si le hubieras dicho la verdad entonces?"

"No habría cambiado en nada, Nobu-chan. Ella se mudó y que yo le contará lo que sentía solo lo habría hecho más difícil aún." confesó Otani bajando la cabeza resignado.

"Pero podrías cambiar algo ahora si le contaras lo que sientes" añadió la chica con seguridad, Otani se limitó a sacudir la cabeza negativamente. "Está bien, entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que no sigues enamorado de Risa."

El joven, levantó la cabeza y miró alternativamente a sus dos amigos, luego abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de sus labios. Nobu le miró con una sonrisa triunfadora y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro de forma amistosa.

"Ves, tienes que decírselo" dijo la chica, Otani se limitó a resoplar y darse la vuelta para volver a reunirse con los demás, mientras Nobu y Nakao, le seguían de cerca.

--o--

Risa se reclinó en la pared del pequeño pasillo que daba a los baños, buscando un punto de apoyo. Y se pegó contra ella cuando oyó como sus amigos cruzaban para volver con el resto, mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento después de lo que había oído. No tenía intención de escuchar la conversación de los tres, pero… lo que Nobu-chan había dicho, realmente Otani… ¿Él había sentido algo por ella cuando estaban en el instituto? ¿Por qué el había creído que no tenía que decírselo? ¿Acaso ese idiota no sabía lo que ella había sufrido por su culpa? ¿Por sus rechazos?

Semejantes pensamientos no hicieron más que alterar aún más su respiración hasta hacerla hiperventilar. Risa se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba con fuerza.

_'Ese enano idiota'_ era su único pensamiento mientras sentía como lágrimas amargas y nunca olvidadas empezaban a derramarse por sus mejillas.

_ Continuará_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola_

_Después de muuucho tiempo en el que o bien no he podido escribir porque no tenía tiempo o por falta de inspiración, por fin he conseguido, combinar las dos cosas. Os subo otro capitulo y tengo el siguiente ya empezado aunque no sé cuando lo tendré acabado, pero probablemente será el ultimo en el que desenredaré el lio que les metido a Risa y Otani, o el penultimo si acabo haciendo un epílogo con todos los personajes, que tengo en mente. Weno espero que os guste, ya me direis.  
_

* * *

**4. Pelear, si es igual que antes**

.**  
**

"Se puede saber, ¿dónde diablos se ha metido esa vaca de Koizumi?" preguntó Mimi-chan mientras miraba su reloj con fastidio.

"¿No estaba aquí? ¿Con vosotros?" inquirió Nobu-chan, observando a la modelo con desconcierto.

"Fue al lavabo, poco después de que vosotros fuerais a comprar las bebidas" explicó Chiharu en su habitual tono sosegado y dulce.

"Pero ya tarda demasiado" añadió Maity rascándose la barbilla pensativo "¿Y si le ha pasado alguna cosa?"

Nobu-chan sacudió su cabeza, negando la posibilidad que Maity acaba de sugerir, seguramente, solo se le había ido el santo al cielo y seguía aún en los lavabos, o aún más probable que la muy tonta se hubiese perdido.

"¿Por dónde quedan los lavabos?" preguntó Nobu al resto, decidida a ir a buscar a Risa y traerla de la oreja antes de que empezara el concierto de su querido Umibouzo.

"Están justo en frente del puesto de comida" respondió Mimi-chan refunfuñando "Deberíais haberla visto cuando fuisteis a por los refrescos"

De pronto, las indicaciones de Mimi, despertaron a Otani de su silencio aletargado y se giró repentinamente para mirar a la chica más alta, como si no estuviera seguro de haberla entendido correctamente.

"¿Has dicho en frente de los refrescos?" pregunto Otani-kun consternado, Mimi-chan se limitó a asentir, sin comprender a que venia la cara de alarma de A-chan. "¡Demonios!" exclamó el joven antes de salir corriendo, sin ni si quiera mirar a atrás, mientras el resto del grupo lo observaba confundido.

"¿A dónde diablos va el microbio ahora?" Preguntó Haruka, molesto ante las formas de Otani, mientras le veían alejarse por el pasillo.

"Creo…creo que va a buscar a Risa" respondió Nobu-chan con una sonrisa misteriosa, a la vez que compartía una mirada cómplice con Nakao.

---o---

Otani se detuvo con precaución al llegar al pasillo que daba a los lavabos, mirando hacia ambos lados y escudriñando en el pasillo oscuro, pero sin encontrar a Koizumi. Despacio caminó hasta la puerta del lavabo de mujeres y se paró frente a ella dudando.

"¿Koizumi?" preguntó Otani finalmente, llamándola en voz baja mientras tocaba la puerta con los nudillos. Esperó un par de segundos a una contestación que no llegó, molesto, sacudió la cabeza y entreabrió la puerta mientras metía la cabeza. "¿Koizumi?" volvió a preguntar esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Koizumi que se encontraba lavándose los ojos enrojecidos frente al espejo y asegurándose que su escaso maquillaje no le hacia parecer un oso panda, dio un brinco al oír la voz de Otani llamándola por su nombre. Risa se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, golpeando con el repentino movimiento su bolso que estaba sobre el lavabo, haciendo que su móvil y un brillo de labios cayeran al suelo, el último de los objetos rodando por el piso hasta llegar a los pies de Otani que seguía parado en la entrada del lavabo. El joven se agachó a recoger el pintalabios, mientras ella se pasaba un pañuelo por su cara con rapidez, intentado eliminar cualquier evidencia de su llanto.

Otani caminó hasta ella tendiéndole amablemente el brillo de labios, sin embargo Koizumi lo cogió con furia de su mano y lo metió en el bolso con rapidez, guardando también el móvil y los pañuelos y cerrando el bolso. Se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin mirarle, Otani se giró confundido y molesto.

"¿Koizumi?"

Otani observó extrañado como ella temblaba ligeramente ante el sonido de su propio nombre, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. Él sacudió la cabeza soltando un suspiró cansado y dio un paso hacia ella.

"Nos oíste ¿No es cierto?" preguntó él resignado, levantando la cabeza hacia su esbelta figura. Koizumi se giró lentamente hacia él y le miró con dureza, luego desvió la vista y se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta de salida.

"Vamos a llegar tarde" murmuró tomando el pomo.

"Espera" la detuvo él agarrándola del brazo e impidiendo que abriera la puerta. Ella se zafó de su agarre con ira y dio un paso atrás dándose la vuelta para mirarle de nuevo. "¿Por qué no dices nada?"

"No tengo nada que decir" contestó ella tajante, haciendo que Otani la observara aún más confundido. "Sólo soy una jirafa idiota y sin nada que decir."

"Koi…. ¿A qué viene eso?" preguntó él desconcertado por la fría actitud de ella.

"A nada, pigmeo" dijo Koizumi con rencor antes de intentar girarse hacia la puerta, pero de nuevo él la detuvo y la obligó a mirarle.

"Oye que yo no me he metido contigo" se quejó mirándola atentamente.

"Pues yo contigo si, enano repelente" respondió ella alzando la voz y luchando por soltarse del agarre de Otani que le sostenía el brazo con fuerza.

"¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa?" protestó él sin soltarla.

"Nada, ¿qué me va a pasar? Sólo soy una amazona idiota"

Otani se disponía replicarla, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ella había empezado a llorar, aunque intentaba disimular las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, apartándolas con el dorso de la mano libre.

"Koizumi…"susurró él desconcertado y sorprendido, soltándole el brazo con delicadeza.

"Total, ¿qué se puede esperar de una gigantona estúpida como yo? Nada" Risa continuaba divagando y llorando, haciendo oídos sordos a Otani que intentaba por todos los medios calmarla e intentar hablar con ella. "Claro si la culpa es sólo mía, por hacer caso a un minihombre como tú"

El ultimo 'cumplido' de Koizumi fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Otani ya no solía prestar tanta atención como antes a los insultos o menosprecios que le dedicaba la gente por su estatura, no es como si pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo, de modo que con el tiempo había aprendido a dejarlo correr, salvo excepciones, como ésta. Irritado, resopló y agarró a Koizumi por los antebrazos girándola y acercándola a él, después, en un instante y sin detenerse a meditarlo, simplemente siguiendo un impulso, Otani se puso de puntillas y tiró de Risa hacia él, hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron, deteniendo la monserga de ella.

Risa demasiado sorprendida por el repentino beso, sólo logró abrir los ojos con asombro al notar los labios de Otani sobre los suyos, y la repentina calidez de su cercanía rodeándola y aturdiéndola con una dulzura inesperada. Casi como por instinto ella entreabrió sus labios, lo suficiente para que él tomara su labio inferior entre los suyos, besándola con suavidad. El corazón de Risa latía en su pecho con una fuerza increíble y el sonido de los latidos retumbaba en su cabeza, atontándola a la vez que su estomago se encogía con una emoción casi desconocida.

Tan repentinamente como había empezado, el beso terminó. Otani se separó de Risa lentamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras ella permanecía tan quieta y muda como una estatua de sal. Después la pelirroja abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y la cerró unos segundos después sin pronunciar un solo sonido.

"¿Koizumi?" preguntó Otani mirándola casi con temor. Ante el sonido de su nombre, ella pareció despertar y enfocó sus ojos sobre él.

"¿A….a qué demonios ha venido eso?" tartamudeó ella alzando la voz y rozando con los dedos sus propios labios, donde todavía podía sentir la caricia de los de él.

"Bueno…" dudó Otani, repentinamente nervioso llevándose una mano a la nuca y bajando la vista. "No sé…. ha sido un impulso."

"¿Un impulso?" exigió Koizumi dando un paso hacia él y encarándole. "¿Un impulso?" repitió casi gritando. "¡Esto es el colmo!" exclamó alzando los brazos, y ahora si, girándose y saliendo del baño.

"¡Koizumi!" la llamó Otani saliendo tras ella apresuradamente, logró volver a tomarla del brazo al llegar al amplio pasillo, por el que todavía quedaba bastante gente. Ella se volvió furiosa y se soltó de su agarre.

"Si no me dejas en paz pienso gritar que un enano hentai está atacándome" masculló Koizumi mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Pero bueno!" exclamó Otani enojado "¿Se puede saber por qué diablos estás montando este escándalo?"

"¿Qué… qué por qué…?" balbuceó Risa demasiado enfadad para hablar correctamente. "Yo te mato, ¿me oyes? te estrangulo." dijo antes de aproximarse a él y agarrarle del cuello de la camiseta y comenzar a zarandearle con fuerza. Otani intentó detenerla agarrándola por las muñecas, pero la ira que desprendía Koizumi, hacia bastante difícil liberarse de ella.

La gente que seguía en el pasillo bien, comprando algo de comer antes de entrar al concierto, o esperando en la cola para pasar, observaba más o menos disimulada el escándalo, que los dos jóvenes estaban montando, cada vez, sin darse cuenta, alzando más sus voces. Un grupo de tres adolescentes observaban la escena especialmente curiosas, hasta que, finalmente se atrevieron a acercarse hasta una distancia más o menos prudencial de la pareja.

"¿Sensei?" preguntó una de ellas con cierta timidez. "¿Otani-sensei?"

Otani que aún seguía siendo zarandeado por Koizumi giró la cabeza al oír su nombre, y la pelirroja paró de sacudirle por un momento, para mirar a las tres chicas, pero sin llegar a soltar a su presa.

"¿Hirano?" preguntó Otani con cara de sorpresa al reconocer a la chica que le había llamado como una de sus alumnas del instituto "¿Ishikawa? ¿Sanada?" añadió al mirar a las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban.

La tal Hirano, una chica con una corta melena azabache, sonrisa tímida y el aspecto de una japonesa típica y menuda, sonrió dulcemente con una batida de pestañas tan perfecta, que para cualquier otra persona del género femenino era obvio que era un gesto ensayado a conciencia. Koizumi sonrió sarcásticamente y soltó a Otani casi con desgana mientras sacudía su cabeza medio riéndose, al oír a las chicas afirmar que no tenían ni idea que Otani también fuera fan de Omibouzo, y aseverar que era una maravillosa coincidencia. La pelirroja agarró su bolso y se apartó del grupo un segundo observando, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a hacia la salida.

"¡Koizumi!" La llamó Otani, antes de que hubiera podida dar ni cuatro pasos "Espera. Tenemos que hablar."

"Yo no tengo nada más de lo que hablar contigo." Respondió ella intentando sin conseguirlo lograr irse de allí, Otani volvió a detenerla, y al instante, la chica bajita preguntó con un tono mitad acusador mitad incrédulo.

"¿Sensei es ella su novia?"

Tanto Otani como Koizumi se congelaron ante la pregunta quedando en un incómodo silencio, luego ella dejó escapar una risa ahogada que casi parecía un sollozo.

"Ya quisiera este pigmeo. Sólo somos antiguos compañeros de instituto."

Otani se tensó, molesto ante la respuesta de la pelirroja y bajo la cabeza ocultando su mirada tras una cortina de cabello castaño. Koizumi aprovechó su consternación, para echar a correr hacia la salida, antes de que él pudiera detenerla de nuevo, sintiendo lágrimas frescas rodar por sus mejillas.

"¡Koizumi!" gritó Otani alterado al verla escapar del edificio. Luego bajó su cabeza y susurró con tristeza. "_Risa…_"

.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
